Kiss The Girl
by Alunamai
Summary: Little one shots about Carlisle and Esme.
1. Kiss The Girl

I don't own the Twilight Saga. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Kiss the Girl… that is the property of Disney.

Kiss The Girl

By: Alunamai

Carlisle POV

1922, Louisiana

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

She's beautiful. I can't help but look at her. It's like an irrepressible urge to stare at her beauty. I think I'm in love with her. But that is impossible. I barely know her. But this is how I felt when I saw her over ten years ago and I mended her broken leg. I just wish for the life of me that I could get her to talk to me. I mean, I know she's upset, but I had to… I didn't want to see her life wasted.

I wonder what she's thinking. I hate not knowing. It's times like these that I wish I had Edwards ability, just to know what she's thinking.

She sits near the window, watching the rainfall hit the ground. I would love to hold her in my arms and watch with her, but I doubt she'll ever accept me. Not after what I have done to her. I can't say I blame her.

I don't really know what it is inside me that is fighting to get out. What this urge is. I don't know what this urge is… I …

I want to kiss her.

Esme.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

I will ask her to accompany me in the little rowboat out on the water. I think she would like that. There are no humans around for miles. She should be fine.

"Esme?" I call. She turns and looks at me. "Would like to come with me for walk or something?" I ask. She nods and rises from her position by the window and joins me by my side.

x-x-x-x

We walk together towards the river under the protective cover of all the trees that surround the house. I reach for her hand and she allows me to. I look at her and she smiles up at me and then she returns her gaze to what awaits us.

She's beautiful.

I don't know what to do. I want to kiss her. But I don't know if she'll accept the kiss.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

I help her into the small boat and then I join her. I loosen the rope around the pole and slowly start to row out into the water.

The surrounding area is beautiful, but not as beautiful as Esme. I don't believe anything could ever compare to the beauty of Esme. Nothing. I love her too much and I don't even know why.

"Carlisle?" She says looking at me.

"Yes?" I answer back.

"I… never mind." She shakes her head and turns to stare out at the water.

"All right." I say.

It has stopped raining now and the clouds have disappeared to reveal the full moon, the pale light play atop the water.

I stop rowing and just sit there watching her silently. Her eyes are nearly gold now. Beautiful.

We float along slowly towards a lagoon created by an ancient weeping willow the blue light enhancing her beauty in ways that she can't possibly understand.

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

We are now staring into each others eyes, thinking our own thoughts.

I lean forward a bit and she pulls back slowly. I return to my original position with out breaking our stare.

Carlisle, what are you thinking? I think to myself. Do you really think you have a chance?

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

I lean in again and this time, before she has time to react, I place my hands on either side of her face and bring face closer to mine.

"Esme, I love you." And then I kiss her.

She doesn't resist. Her arms wind slowly around my neck and then she deepens the kiss.

Reluctantly I pull away and rest my forehead on hers, and stare into her eyes.

"I love you, too." She says smiling a bit. "I always have. I was just waiting for you."

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

I then kiss her again.

A/N: If you have any suggestions let me know, cause I still need to keep going… I need 50 to 100 chapters for this one remember!

Please Review!


	2. I Won't Say I'm In Love

I don't own the Twilight Saga. That's Stephenie Meyer. I don't own I Won't Say (I'm In Love) that is the property of Disney.

I Won't Say I'm In Love

By: Alunamai

Esme POV

December 15, 1921

The lights sparkled on the evergreen as I came down the stairs. Edward was just about finished with trimming the tree. Carlisle should be on his way home from the hospital. I watched silently from the bottom step as Edward wrapped the garland around the tree, knowing that he could possibly hear every thought that raced thru my mind. Almost every single one of them were about Carlisle, the others consisted of Charles or the baby I had lost. None of the ladder were pleasant and I noticed that every time that one of the ones of Charles raced thru my mind Edward would wince.

"Your save here. No one will harm you." Edward had told me in February. I didn't realize then that I would never want to leave them. I was rabid with hunger and couldn't understand why both of them were so patient… well at least Carlisle was. Edward tried to be as patient as he could, but patience was something you acquired over time. I learned to control myself as best I could.

It's hard to believe that only ten months had passed since I came here, since my attempted suicide, since my baby died, y little boy, the one and only thing that I ever held so close to my heart. The one and only thing that I held were I felt the world would be perfectly fine only to have him taken away from me before he ever had a fighting chance.

Now I have Edward and Carlisle. Edward is like a son to me… well almost. I am not quite sure of where I stand here. I look at him like he is my son and I look at Carlisle as if…

Carlisle.

No. I mustn't see him as anything more than a friend. I learned my lesson the last time. Though the circumstances were different, I still came to love… in a sense… my husband. The pain of that decision is still a memory that I wish not to remember. I want to forget about him. I want only the memories I have Carlisle. The one before I met Charles and the ones I have made since the kind doctor saved me. He is forever my savoir.

If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that

I really had no clue what was in store for me here. I did not know if I would be loved. I only agreed to stay because of the look in Carlisles eye that suggested that I would be loved, that I would be put on a pedestal and that I was accepted.

"It's alright. Everything will be alright." Edward said quietly. I hadn't even realized that he was holding me in his arms. I didn't even know that I had broken down. I never want my child to see me this way. "He's on his way. Carlisle is on his way." He whispered.

_Was I calling for him?_ I asked him.

"Yes." Was all Edward said as he lifted me from the stairs and placed me on the sofa in front of the tree of glittering lights. "He loves you." Edward said sitting on the floor beside me. "More than you think."

Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

"I love him like a friend." I said immediately. I watched as Edwards eyes laughed. "I don't think I could ever love again. Not after…"

"That was not love Esme. You know that deep down. You know that was all out of fear. Every thing that man put you through. You deserved better then that and you know that." Edward had an absolute hatred of Charles. As did Carlisle when Edward finally told him because I had refused to remember such horrid events. "Your loved here and nothing is going to change the way we feel about you."

The door opened and Carlisle walked in, placed his unneeded winter coat on the coat rack and came over to the living room.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Nothing." I said turning over on the couch and burying my face into the back of it.

"Oh."

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

I refused to admit that I was in love with him. I wasn't. There is no way that he and I would ever work out.

"Stop thinking like that Esme. Because your wrong." Edward said and then he left the room.

"You'll have to tell me eventually, Esme." Carlisle whispered as he took Edwards place beside me.

"I can't." I said quietly.

"Can't is not a word in my dictionary." He answered me. "And it sure as hell should not be in yours Ms. Platt." He never calls me Mrs. Evenson or Ms. Evenson. To him, that name does not exist. To him, all that exists is Ms. Esme Ann Platt. Though I know he wishes it to be different.

I turned over to face him, to view his angelic face. His eyes were smiling as he watched me. He smiled and then reached into his pocket. I sat up on the sofa.

"I almost forgot." He said happily. "I know it's a week early, but, Merry Chrismas." He held out a ring box. I just stared at him. "I swear it's not an engagement ring." He told me as I took the box.

The box read Tiffany's and Company. I just stared at it wondering why he would give me such an expensive gift.

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?

I opened the box and gasped at what I saw. It was a gold single heart shaped diamond ring. I took it out of the box and looked at the ring. It was then that I noticed that the inside was inscribed.

To the one and only girl who will ever hold my heart in her hands. Carlisle, 1921 

I couldn't believe he would go through all this trouble for me. I never realized how he truly felt about me, even though Edward told me constantly that Carlisle was in love with me.

I slipped the ring on my finger and stared at it in the light. I smiled to myself as I admired it in the light.

"I know you don't feel the same about me, but I just thought that I should tell you that I love you, Esme. I always have. Ever since I mended that leg of yours."

I knew that if I told him that I loved him in return that he would think that it was only because of the ring, which it was not. I truly did love him. I know that now. I can't exactly say this to him now.

Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love

"Thank you." I said as I leaned forward and hugged him. "Thank you for everything." I really didn't know what to say.

"You are very welcomed."

Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love

Sha la la la la la...(sigh)

A/N: Okay, I know I'm on a Disney Song Kick… get over it. I also know that this song doesn't completely fit the story but it was the closest thing I could find that would fit.

Please review. Maybe an update tomorrow, I'm not sure. Song suggestions are also welcomed.


	3. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

I don't own the Twilight Saga. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Can You Feel The Love Tonight. That belongs to Disney and Elton John.

Can You Feel The Love Tonight

By: Alunamai

Carlisle POV

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

I'm going to propose tonight. I'm so nervous. I know, me, Carlisle, the one who has changed two people into vampires and I'm nervous about giving the woman I love a ring.

I was getting ready to leave the hospital for the day.

"Have a wonderful evening, Dr. Cullen." Called on of my colleagues.

"Thank you Dr. Stephens." I said as I headed for the door. "And you have a wonderful evening. Tell Mary and Edward I said hi!"

"Of course I will." And that was the end of the conversation. I was out the door and down the street in less time than it would take a human. I was in a hurry to get home, but then again, I was always in a hurry to get home. The sooner I was home, the sooner I could see Esme. The sooner I could watch her as she did what she did. I love her more than words can even describe.

I entered the house and heard Edward at his piano playing an upbeat song… how very rare that is.

"Esme's upstairs." Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome." He said as he continued his song.

I ran up the stairs and went to my room to get the ring and then I rushed over to her bedroom door. I knocked lightly and waited for her answer. I had to knock a second time.

"Come in Carlisle." She said as she giggled to her self. "I'm sorry I thought you were Edward." She said as I entered the room.

"It's quite alright, Esme." I said smiling at her. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk to the park?"

"I would love to." She answered. "Just let me get ready." She pushed me slightly out the door. I went down stairs to sit and wait.

_I'm asking her tonight._ I told Edward. _Is she expecting anything?_

"No." he answered. "Just don't seem to excited about it. I can see how excited you are… and it gives something away."

_Alright. Just being with her is all I need right now._

"She's coming." Edward said after a moment.

I stood beside the stairs and watched as she came down the stairs. She wore the dark blue dress I bought her two nights ago. She looked gorgeous. The blue brought out the gold in her eyes even more. To be quite honest, I forgot how to breath or think for that matter.

"Are we going?" She asked quietly.

"Uh, yes." I struggled a moment and then regained complete control of my mind."

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

"How was your day?" She asked me as we strode along.

"Very long." I said with a laugh.

"Oh."

"And how was yours?" I turned the conversation to her.

"It was very pleasant. I did some laundry and dusted." She said happily. "That is alright?"

"That is more than alright, Esme, its perfect." I knew she was self conscious about the way she cleaned. I had to learn to tell her that everything she did was perfect. Which it is, when she dusts, the entire house becomes spotless… I know she does more than dust but she just uses the one word.

We came to the park and we walked over to the giant gazebo in the middle of the park. Surprisingly, there was no one here tonight. We sat down on one of the benches and we talked for a bit.

"Esme, I would like to ask you something, and you are free to say no."

"Carlisle, what is it?" She asked as I stood up and reached for the ring out of my pocket. She stood as well. I got down on one knee took, her hand, opened up the box and showed her the diamond ring. "Oh, Carlisle." Was all she could say.

"Esme Ann Platt, you are the loveliest woman I have ever met. You are the sun of my cloudy sky. I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with you by my side. I promise to take care of you and to give you whatever you desire… except for children I can't do that… neither can you… but I will give you everything else you could ever want… I love you… Esme…. Will you marry me?"

She didn't answer for a moment and then she smiled.

"Yes." She said. "Yes, I will."

I placed the ring on her finger, stood up, and twirled her around.

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Cullen."

"I like the sound of that." She laughed.

"As do I."

A/N: Okay, so this one really doesn't go with the song… but were do you expect me to get the lions? Lol just joking! I hope you enjoyed this one.

A special thanks to Neumann and _azvamplover for the song idea! _

_IF anyone else has an idea please let me know! R&R!_


	4. I Can Hear The Bells

I don't own the Twilight Saga, they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I don't own I Can Hear The Bells, that is owned by the writer of Hairspray.

I Can Hear The Bells

By: Alunamai

Esme POV

March 1921

_One month since I became this. Not that it upsets me as much as it did before. I am now with Carlisle. Finally. I never thought that I'd see him again. Actually, I knew I would never see him once I decided to jump off that cliff._

_I never expected to see him upon arriving in heaven._

"Oh, I'm so sorry Esme." I found myself on the floor and Carlisle standing over me smiling. He held out his hand to me and I took it as I stood.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry." I said looking down at the floor.

"What have I told you Esme?" he asked as he lifted my chin to face him. "You don't need to look away from me. As I have said before, I will never harm you."

"I know." I said. I smiled.

_I can hear the bells  
Well, don't ya hear them chime?  
Can't you feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?  
And all because he..._

_Touched me  
He looked at me and stared, yes he_

_Bumped me  
My heart was unprepared when he_

_Tapped me  
And knocked me off my feet  
One little touch  
Now my life's complete 'cause when he_

_Nudged me  
Love put me in a fix, yes it_

"Good." He said as he playfully tapped my shoulder. He then continued on his way and I continued my cleaning.

_He's so sweet. He doesn't realize it though. How can I deserve this? I don't deserve any of this._

"Of course you do." Edward said from somewhere in the house.

_No, I don't, Edward._

"Yes, you do." He said. "You're all he thinks about. He worries about you. Whats more, is that he thought about you before he ever saved you. You have nothing to worry about Esme."

_Hit me  
Just like a ton of bricks, yes my_

_Heart burst  
Now i know what life's about  
One little touch  
And love's knocked me out and,_

_Stop. I don't want to here anymore. Is there anything I can do for you Edward? It helps me…_

"I know. No not now. But we could go for a hunt."

"Alright." I said as I finished dusting the piano.

_I can hear the bells  
My head is spinning  
I can hear the bells  
Something's beginning_

_Everybody says  
That a girl who looks like me  
Can't win his love  
Well, just wait and see 'cause_

_I can hear the bells  
Just hear them chiming  
I can hear the bells  
My temperature's climbing_

_I cant contain my joy  
'Cause I finally found the boy  
I've been missin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells_

x-x-x

"Bells huh?" Edward asked as we drove slowly along the road towards the forest.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can hear the bells?" He asked.

"At my age, you want to be married and have a family of your own." I said quietly. "I want that. I want to be married to Carlisle. Though we can not have our own children, we do have you."

"Yes. This is true." Edward said.

"I didn't mean to say you act like a child." I immediately stated.

"Esme, it's alright. I know what you mean." He laughed. "I look to Carlisle as my father. Strange, I know. But that is what he is to me. He reminds me of my own father. And you remind me of my mother."

"You were so young."

"I was seventeen." He said in a harsher tone. "I was not that young."

"If you think so." I said after a second.

He pulled over to the side and we exited the automobile.

x-x-x-x

a few hours later

home

"Just a cup of chamomile tea with fennel seeds and that should do the trick Mrs. Motts, it should just be a stomach bug, Ma'am… if it should get worse give me a call… you're welcome Mrs. Motts. George should be fine by morning. Good night." I watched as Carlisle hung up the telephone and shook his head. He then came into the sitting room and sat down beside me.

_Round one  
He'll ask me on a date and then_

_Round two  
I'll primp, but won't late because_

_Round three's  
When we kiss inside his car  
Won't go all the way  
But I'll go pretty far!_

I sat there a few moments before I decided that I was going to go to my room and read. I rose and went to take a step forward when he grabbed hold of me gently and pulled me into his lap.

"You're not going anywhere." He said with a light laugh. He stared at the side of my face for a moment. "So how was your day with Edward?"

"It was fine." I answered. "And how was yours?"

"This conversation is about you, but if you would like to know… it was alright… it would have been better if you had been home with me." He tilted my chin towards him and smiled. "This house is so empty with out you, Esme, as is my life. Without you I'm nothing."

"You're just saying that." I said.

"No. I am not. Come, let's go for a drive." He said. He let me up, then stood, and then took my hand and led me to the automobile.

x-x-x-x

"What do you think of the view?" He asked. We had just arrived at a small lake encircled by forest. We had ditched the auto when we reached the hem of the forest and then we ran the rest of the way, hand in hand. The moon was full and reflected off the water.

"It's beautiful." I answered. We sat beside the banks of the water and I leaned my head on Carlisles shoulder.

"I come here to think." He answered me. "It's far enough from Edward that he can't hear my thoughts. Most of the time, I think of you." He said looking down at me. "You can't possibly understand what I went through those ten years that you were not by my side."

"You could have taken me then. I wouldn't have argued." I answered him.

"No, you were too young." He turned to look again at the water. "I didn't want to take away the choice you had to live." He whispered mostly to himself.

"Carlisle," I started as I lifted my head from his shoulder, placed my hands on either side of his face, turned his face towards me and stared into his eyes. "I wouldn't have cared. After I returned home and started looking for a husband, every man I met was compared to you. Did he have a sense of humor, was he kind, did he have a passion for what he did, and did he see me as his equal and not just his property? I asked myself all these questions every time I went out with someone new.

"And then, when I was just about to turn twenty- three my parents forced me to marry that Charles Evenson. I only said yes because I was getting older and I needed to be married off. I didn't want to become some old spinster. How was I to know that that decision was to be the worst decision I had ever made?"

"Esme." He said. I hadn't even realized that I was crying and that I was now cradled in his arms. I hated the fact that I had no tears but that really didn't change things. All that mattered in my mind was that I was in the arms of the man that I truly ever loved.

"Esme, it's alright. I'm right here." He said after a few moments. "I promise to never leave you."

I eventually calmed down. I was still cradled against him when he lifted my chin to look at him. He leaned in closer and then hesitated a second before closing the distance between our lips. After a moment he pulled away and stared at me.

"I love you, Esme." He said. I rearranged my self so that my legs were around his waist and that my arms were around his neck.

"I love you as well, Carlisle." We stared into each other's eyes and then came round two. Only this time he pushed me forward so as to lay me on the ground.

He moved from my lips to my neck and slowly kissed his way up to my ear and then back down to the out line of the dress that I wore.

x-x-x (the last part of round three kind of never happened… they went all the way if you know what I mean.)

Some time later… and at home

"Well, the two of you seem happy." Edward said as we entered the house. "Esme, why does my piano smell like lemons?"

"I used some new lemon scented cleaner, why?"

"I can't concentrate with it smelling like lemons, I like my piano to smell… pianoey."

"Sorry. I just wanted to get the dusting out of the way."

"Edward, could you please help me move Esme's things into my room." Carlisle said after a moment.

"Carlisle, I can do it myself." I said.

"No, I would like Edward to help." There was a double meaning to his words but I didn't bother thinking on it.

_I can hear the bells  
My ears are ringing  
I can hear the bells  
The bridesmaids are singing_

_Everybody says  
That a guy who's such a gem  
Won't look my way  
Well, the laughs on them 'cause  
I can hear the bells_

_My father will smile  
I can hear the bells  
As he walks me down the aisle_

_My mother starts to cry  
But I can't see 'cause Link and i  
Are french kissin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells_

_Key change_

_I can hear the bells  
My head is reeling  
I can hear the bells  
I can't stop the pealing_

_Everybody warns  
That he won't like what he'll see  
But i know that he'll look  
Inside of me yeah,_

_I can hear the bells  
Today's just the start 'cause  
I can hear the bells  
And 'till death do us part_

_And even when we die  
We'll look down from up above  
Remembering the night  
That we two fell in love_

_We both will shed a tear  
And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells_

A/N: A special thanks to Madusa and The 'Wizard' for the song idea. I hope you all liked this one… please review and give me some ideas. I still have a few more song ideas from readers but I can always use them. Thanks! R&R!


	5. Come What May

I not own the Twilight Saga, they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Come What May, that is owned by the writers of Moulin Rouge.

This one is done a little differently, the first part of the song is done as dialogue and the rest is done like the song lyrics. Enjoy and R&R!

Come What May

By: Alunamai

Carlisle Pov

Wedding Day

Castle Volturi, The Great Room

"I can not believe you have actually decided to get married, Carlisle!" Aro said. "But you love her."

"Yes, I do. I don't know what I would be like with out her… if I were to lose her. I… waited so long for her to return to me… and…"

"It's normal to feel that way." Aro said after a moment. Marcus stood beside him, his hand on Aro's shoulder. "That's what Marcus says. I really wouldn't know."

"You seem very calm." I said as I noticed that he wasn't his usual overbearing self.

"Oh, I am! Now! Who is your best man?" He seemed expectant that it was him.

"You. Edward is giving her away. And Marcus is presiding over the ceremony…"

"How is he to do that when he doesn't speak?" Aro said after a few moments of thought.

"I can too speak… it's the that you don't shut your trap long enough for me to get a word in…"

"Well I just assumed!"

"In the near four thousand years that we have known each other… you know what, preaching to you is like preaching to the wrong choir boy!" Marcus turned and walked away.

"BUT YOU LOVE ME!" Aro yelled.

"I'll be the judge of that!"

"He is a fantastic friend." Aro continued after Marcus left the room only to pop his head back in.

"We are ready for you Carlisle." Marcus said and then left.

"Ah! Yes, let us precede out of this closed off alcove and get married."

"I am the only… forget it." I said as we exited the alcove, as Aro put it and stood at the end of the white carpet in front of Marcus.

Jane walked down the aisle first as flower girl and Heidi, who was Esme's maid of honor, followed her. And then the Wedding March started and out from behind a door stepped my Esme, escorted by Edward. She looked gorgeous in a floor length off white dress. Her veil was just about an inch from the ground in the back. Her hair was up in a delicate bun atop her head and was weaved with red and white roses. The bouquet she carried was made of red, white, and black roses with babies breath and… leaves.

She and Edward stopped in front of me and waited patiently for Marcus to begin.

"You may all be seated." He said. And all of the Volturi guard sat down. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Edward said lifting Esme's hand to place it into mine. We approached the alter. It was at that point in which Aro wrapped himself aroun me. I gave him a look as if to say get off of me, but he didn't seem to care. Esme looked a little staggered.

Marcus continued, speaking in Latin. It seemed like an eternity went by us as we stood at there.

"They have prepared their own vows. Carlisle if you would please." I turned to Aro.

"I have to talk to her now." I said as I pushed his on arm gently off of me. I then turned to take Esme's hands into mine.

"I never knew I could feel like this." I started out the song that we had written together."Like I've never seen the sky before. I Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing, come back to me, and forgive everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time."

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

"Esme?" Marcus said.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you." She paused a moment.

Then we finished together.

"And there's no mountain too high. No river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather. And stars may collide. But I love you until the end of time"

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

"Do you, Carlisle Cullen, take Esme Ann Platt to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and love, and through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Marcus continued.

"I do."

"And do you Esme Ann Platt, take Carlisle Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and love, and through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I kissed her gently and then pulled back. We were finally married. She was my wife and I her husband. I couldn't have been happier.

"May I present to you, for the first time, Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen."

A/n: A special thanks to Neumann for the song idea. I know it was short, but the next one should be longer. I think I may do two to three more chapters and then switch the couple. You can vote on the idea if you want… yes or no. If yes tell me the couple you want to see next!


End file.
